Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles/Archive
__TOC__ Links to articles nominated for featured article status. ).|Please do not use templates for the link to the article.}} 2004 *Dominion War *Second Battle of Deep Space 9 *Operation Return *Battle of Cardassia *Section 31 *Christopher Pike *Khan Noonien Singh *First Battle of Chin'toka *Second Battle of Chin'toka *United Federation of Planets *Maquis *Thy'lek Shran *Klingon Civil War *USS Equinox *Miles O'Brien *Romulan *Xindi weapon *Klingon blade weapons *Genesis (planet) *Deep Space 9 *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) *Galaxy class *Planet killer *Weyoun *Yesterday's Enterprise (episode) *Xindi incident *Warp drive *Earth *Bajoran wormhole *Enterprise (NX-01) *Battle of Wolf 359 *Battle in the Bassen Rift *Planet killer *Shinzon *Battle of Sector 001 *Excelsior class *Sovereign class *Defiant class *Q *Star Trek: The Motion Picture *Intrepid class *Borg *All Good Things... (episode) *Michael Eddington *Dukat *Excelsior class *Janice Rand *Warp drive *Degra *The Doctor *Beverly Crusher *Sickbay *Klingon Empire *Elim Garak *Seven of Nine *Klingon *Hikaru Sulu *Ezri Dax *Battle of the Omarion Nebula *James T. Kirk *Trelane *Martok *Cardassian Liberation Front *Benjamin Sisko *Damar *Seven of Nine *Winn Adami *First Battle of Deep Space Nine *Borg-Species 8472 War *Tora Ziyal *Emergence (episode) *Borg *Andorian *Dominion *Hugh *Parallels (episode) *Equinox (episode) *Equinox, Part II (episode) *Katherine Pulaski *Kurn *Emissary of the Prophets *Kor *Mission to Horatius 2005 *William T. Riker *Star Trek: Armada *Star Trek: Armada II *Orion *Breen *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) *Hirogen *Kes *Emergence (episode) *M-113 creature *Temporal Cold War *Galaxy class *Babel One (episode) *Call to Arms (episode) *Leonard H. McCoy *Telek R'Mor *Cloaking device *Constitution class *Observer Effect (episode) *Christine Chapel *Federation-Cardassian War *United (episode) *Spock *The Aenar (episode) *Landru *Delta Flyer *Galaxy class *Pattern enhancer *Storm Front (episode) *Saucer separation *Seven of Nine *Ambassador class *Relics (episode) *The Way of the Warrior (episode) *Andorian *Bolian *Grathon Tolar *Affliction (episode) *Tellarite *Ethan Novakovich *Ayala *Defiant class *Harrad-Sar's ship *Trials and Tribble-ations (episode) *Organian *Starship Down (episode) *Leonard McCoy *Michael Eddington *Court Martial (episode) *Cardassian ATR-4107 *Skagaran *Starfleet uniform *Elizabeth Cutler *Starfleet ranks (mirror) *Cloaking device *Gannet Brooks *Vahklas *USS Defiant (2370) *Tal Celes *Klaa *Timescape (episode) *Guinan *Force field *Assimilation *Ten Forward *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) *Good Shepherd (episode) *Force of Nature (episode) *Boothby *Exocomp *Tholian *Enrique Muniz *Hope and Fear (episode) *Particle Fountain Project *Apollo *Rigelian *Starship Down (episode) *Quantum torpedo *Worf *Ferengi Rules of Acquisition *Force of Nature (episode) *Guinan *Ferengi *Sirna Kolrami *Journey to Babel (episode) *Xindi-Aquatic *Data *Reginald Barclay *D'deridex class *Beta 5 computer *A Matter of Perspective (episode) *Jean-Luc Picard *Broken Bow (episode) *Force of Nature (episode) *Orbital weapon platform *Tuvix *Jhet'leya *In a Mirror, Darkly (episode) *Danube class *The Jem'Hadar (episode) *Q Continuum *Dominion history *Tribunal (episode) *Henry Starling *Storm Front, Part II (episode) *Paradise (episode) *Kes *Bridge *The Wire (episode) *The Collaborator (episode) *These Are the Voyages... (episode) *Battle of the Mutara Nebula *Battle of Veridian III *The Thaw (episode) *In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II (episode) *Prototype (episode) *Latinum *Ferengi *Rene Auberjonois *Nog *Crossover (episode) *Duras, son of Ja'rod *Wormhole relay station *IKS Rotarran *Nova class *These Are the Voyages... (episode) *Emissary (episode) *The Cage (episode) *Trials and Tribble-ations (episode) *Far Beyond the Stars (episode) *Occupation of Bajor *Solbor *The Collaborator (episode) *These Are the Voyages... (episode) *Broken Bow (episode) *Occupation of Bajor *Klingon history *Hippocrates Noah *Broken Bow (episode) *Ishka *V'Ger *Shuttlepod (22nd century) *Ferengi *Star Trek: Nemesis *Luther Sloan *Day of the Dove (episode) *Hikaru Sulu *Robert Picardo 2006 *Endgame (episode) *Transporter *Nova class *More Tribbles, More Troubles (episode) *Relativity (episode) *Pah-wraith *Counter-insurgency program *V'Ger *Dukat's Bird-of-Prey *Ghosts (Marvel) *Explorers (episode) *Star Trek design patents *Romulan history *Julian Bashir, Secret Agent *K't'inga class *Elite Force (comic) *Worf *Geordi La Forge *Phase cannon *Starfleet Operations *James T. Kirk *Borg history *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *Worf *Khan Noonien Singh *Cardassian *Guy Vardaman *Cardassian history *Thomas Riker *Leslie *Borg history *Darien Wallace *Cardassian 2007 *Eugenics Wars *Cardassian *Death Wish (episode) *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *Ship in a Bottle (episode) *Star Trek: First Contact *Christopher Lloyd *James Moriarty (hologram) *Sixth UK Story Arc *Thomas Riker 2008 *Schutzstaffel uniforms and insignia *Return to Raimon *Schutzstaffel uniforms and insignia *Krenim weapon ship *Star Trek: First Contact *Rapture (episode) *United Federation of Planets *United Federation of Planets *Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade *Rapture (episode) *USS Excelsior *Silent Enemy (episode) *United Federation of Planets *Endgame (episode) *Assimilation *Tom Morga *Jean-Luc Picard *Patricia Tallman *Jonathan Archer *Promenade *Dark Frontier (episode) *Klingon history *Operation Fort Knox *Federation history *Evolution (episode) *World War III *The Xindi (episode) *Andorian battle cruiser *Excelsior class 2009 *Federation history *Leslie Hoffman *Alliances (episode) *James T. Kirk (alternate reality) *T'Pol *The Doctor *Sovereign class *Bell Riots 2010 *Bell Riots *The Doctor *Bell Riots *In a Mirror, Darkly (episode) *In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II (episode) *The Best of Both Worlds (episode) *Constitution class model *USS Equinox *Bell Riots *The 37's (episode) 2011 *Jonathan Archer *Nero, Number Two *M'Ress *Scorpion (episode) *Reginald Barclay *Visionary (episode) *Melora (episode) *Melora (episode) *Melora Pazlar *Worf *Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges (episode) *Gorkon *Worf (Colonel) *Gorkon *Worf (Colonel) *Na'kuhl *Galaxy class model 2012 *Inspection pod *Command console *Kelvin type